


私人收藏

by T_677



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Summary: 博物馆奇妙夜AU
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark扯松了领带，手指灵巧地在指令盘上跳动。今天晚上摄入的酒精可远远没到能把他灌醉的程度，不过，倒也足够让他产生点疯狂的想法。

夜晚的博物馆空无一人，昏暗的灯光下，Tony脚步轻快地绕过了某位总统的塑像。他心中应该怀有敬意，当然，当然。只不过今天他还有别的目标。十几个钟头之前Tony刚刚到过这儿，参加一个事先毫不知情的剪彩。据Pepper说，他因为某些原因捐了一大笔钱用于这个老博物馆的翻新。这并不是什么新鲜事，所以Tony在被从自己的车库里揪出来的时候也只是象征性地挣扎了一下。只是剪彩，他当时想，他可擅长这类事了不是吗。

馆长，如果Tony没认错人的话，发表了一番相当长的讲话，让Tony印象深刻的部分有“欢迎”、“感谢”和“Stark先生”，真的，他听到自己名字的时候差不多已经在脑子里开发了一套完整的远程装甲控制程序。老一套的漂亮话，然后握手、拍照，Tony轻车熟路，再然后，按照活动的流程，他要跟着馆长看看翻新后的博物馆。

在一大群记者和保安的簇拥下，他们还得假装自己只是普通的游客，这简直蠢毙了，但作为Tony Stark，“蠢毙了”这种想法不过是他大脑后台时常运行着的一个小程序。他知道自己应该不时地说点聪明话，轻松还不能太失礼，但前面大片举着话筒和摄像机的记者为他闪开一条道的时候他还是愣了一下。

显然，这是事先安排好的，Tony稍微想想就能明白宣传部门的这套把戏。他被领到了美国队长的面前，那个美国队长，穿着红白蓝的制服，手里拿着盾牌。这家伙表情严肃极了，不过这个表情还让人挺眼熟的，毕竟几十年来大部分美国队长的玩具都顶着这张脸。

Tony的第一反应是，“老天，我得把他买下来！”

一个1：1大小做工精致的美国队长模型是所有粉丝的终极梦想，即使在这个梦想已经被遗忘了这么久之后，这种面对面的冲击力仍然能够在一个曾经忠实粉丝的心里掀起层层巨浪。Tony毫无防备地被渴望之情击倒了，他回忆起老房子里自己的房间，贴满了这位超级英雄的海报，柜子上放着各种比例的塑料小人，大大小小的盾牌。小个子的他自己跪在椅子上，让他的美国队长军团用各种姿势把敌人制服……

“呃……”即使在国防部的审判席上仍然能言善辩的亿万富翁、超级英雄、花花公子突然卡了壳，敬业的媒体工作者们满怀期待地用他们自己手中的武器指着这位媒体的宠儿，显然，这个有预谋的参观环节所有的价值就是提供几篇噱头十足的报道，外加钢铁侠站在美国队长雕塑前的大幅照片。“两代超级英雄的历史性会面”还是“七十年后拯救世界任务的完美交接”，哪个标题听起来更震撼一点？

“哇哦，美国队长！”Tony笑着走近了一些，一副吃惊的样子，完美地掩盖住了刚才的短路。好吧，他几乎凑了上去，研究着雕塑身上的那身蜡做的制服，“说真的，谁不想收藏美国偶像呢？不过关于价位的讨论是不是得挑个人少一点的场合？”

闪光灯响成一片，馆长的笑容明显僵硬了起来。

“可是考虑到这里面存在的风险……”Tony拧起了眉头，戏剧性地把手伸向馆长，“也许把这个荣幸交给我们的博物馆才是最合适的。”

馆长和随行的助理假笑出声，一旁的录音笔们也被递了过来。又是一轮采访，关于此次翻新之后为美国队长开辟的新展区、展品、美国精神、值得被永远纪念的布鲁克林之子，布拉布拉布拉……Tony在没人注意的时候偷偷瞄了一眼严肃的雕塑，心里莫名的有点不自在。

这位被他遗忘已久的儿时偶像，此刻就站在他的面前。五官精致，身形健美。他让Tony想起自己过去的愿望和这些年的所作所为。没错，现在他是钢铁侠，风头足以盖过这位失踪了七十年的过时英雄，但在Tony的心里，站在美国队长面前的他，仍然什么也不是。

他在晚上的派对进行到一半的时候溜了出来，打发Happy自己回去，在酒精带来的兴奋之中，悄悄跑进了博物馆。潜行方面Tony并不是高手，他更擅长万众瞩目的登场，好在，夜班保安并不需要他具有太高的技巧。

Tony走过放着美国队长几套旧制服的展台，停下来研究了一会儿那辆老式的哈雷摩托，然后把目光投向那个让他既敬畏又渴望还有点不屑的美国队长蜡像，然而让他大吃一惊的是，那里只剩下了一个空空的底座。

被搬走了？还是被偷了？Tony有点不知所措，他原本只是想来看看，可如果这时候被保安发现的话，恐怕很难解释得清。《酒醉亿万富翁深夜造访博物馆盗走美国队长塑像》，这种东西是目前Tony最不需要的，Pepper绝对会空手拆掉他的所有装甲然后把他本人捆在汽车后备箱里拉出去丢掉。

“也许明天他就会回来了。”Tony安慰自己，对着空空的底座摊了摊手，“我什么都没做，只是打开门、关了监控、进来，现在我要出去了。”他对着空气澄清自己，然后毫不犹豫地转身开溜。

路过鸟类生态馆的时候Tony觉得自己听到了鸟叫。他停了一会儿，竖起耳朵，站在原地犹豫不决。最后，他像之前任何一次一样向自己的好奇心屈服了。

鸟类标本让Tony觉得不舒服，他不喜欢它们扇着翅膀的样子，也不喜欢它们乌溜溜的小眼睛，出于某种原因，他总觉得这些鸟下一秒就会冲向他发动攻击。

“就快好了。”一个男人的声音，Tony敏捷在一只美洲白鹭的身边蹲了下来，然后探头出去看。

一只水鸟叫了一声，确确实实的，在满是标本的展馆里显得十分诡异。在它身旁，一个高大的男人安抚地小声说着什么。

如果只是进行常规的标本维护，那么这位工作人员未免太卖力了一些。Tony又往前凑了凑，在看清了男人的装束之后伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛。事实上，想要看错那身红白蓝的制服即使是在这样的光线下也有点困难。

现在，Tony不敢确定眼前的场景到底哪一部分更怪，是水鸟展区里有一只扑棱着翅膀的活水鸟，还是水鸟前面站着的那个穿着美国队长制服的工作人员。即使是在没有摄入酒精并且刚刚灌下一大杯美味咖啡的时候，拥有无以伦比头脑的Stark先生也想不通这究竟是怎么回事。

“咳。”Tony站起来，正了正领带，从自己藏身的地方走出来，“你在干嘛？”他大大方方的发问。

“素描。”奇怪的男人被吓了一跳，挥了挥手里的本子，同样受到了惊吓的还有作为模特的那只鸟，“嘘，没事的。”男人转过头去安抚那只鸟。

“你是这儿的工作人员？”Tony追问。

“算是吧。”男人耸耸肩，从地上捡起那个写着A字的头盔。“我以前没见过你？”他朝Tony皱起眉头。

“我是新来的，”Tony含糊其词，“你为什么穿成这样？工作的一部分吗，让那些黏糊糊的小鬼跟你合影之类的。”

“差不多。”男人给他一个客气的微笑。

“那只鸟是活的。”Tony用尽可能平静的语气说，“我从没在标本区见过活的东西。”

“凡事都有第一次，先生。”男人看上去并不想跟他继续谈论那只鸟。他把本子夹在胳膊下面，向那只奇怪的鸟儿告别。而Tony下意识地跟在他的身后。

男人很高大，走路的样子挺拔有力，而那身美国英雄的经典制服则完美地展现了他的身材。Tony在心里赞美了那个星条旗屁股，然后小跑着抢到了男人的前面，借着旁边展台的灯光打量他。

“我想我知道他们为什么让你来穿这身衣服，”Tony笑起来，朝男人眨眼睛，“你看起来……非常完美。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”男人无可奈何地叹气，皱着眉头的样子让Tony觉得非常眼熟。

“晚上还要穿这身衣服也是工作的一部分吗？还是你有某些小嗜好？没有冒犯的意思，只是这身制服看着可不是外面那种粗制滥造的仿制品……”

男人突然停下了脚步，Tony倒退了一步之后也跟着停了下来，巨大的恐龙骨架居高临下地盯着他们俩。男人看了一眼Tony，就像在看突然出现在路中间的小动物。

“你不是这儿的工作人员，显然也不是小偷，因为没有小偷会穿成这样，”他指了指Tony身上的西装，“所以你到底是谁？”

“你认真的吗？”Tony大惊小怪地嚷，很难相信纽约还有谁不认识他。

“你还喝了酒。”男人皱了皱鼻子，一脸严肃。

“你是认真的。”Tony自言自语，一个不认识他的人真是天赐的惊喜。“如果我说我是从派对里跑出来看恐龙骨架的，你会相信吗？”

“也许，”男人做出思索的表情，“这看起来是唯一合理的解释。事实上……如果你不打算搞什么破坏，我不会把你扭去保安室的，但如果你想偷恐龙蛋之类的东西，”他停顿了一下，嘴角弯上去，“只是想要提醒你，你可不是我的对手。”

Tony差点大笑出声，而那个男人敏捷地在他发出任何声响之前捂住了他的嘴巴。巡夜保安的脚步声由远及近，男人碰了一下Tony的胳膊，带他绕进了另一间展厅。

对于Tony来说，这差不多是他最愉快的一次博物馆参观。没人拿话筒和录音笔指着他，没人时刻指望他有点什么出格的举动。他的私人导游是个非常讨人喜欢的家伙，而最棒的部分是，这家伙还穿着美国队长的制服。

他们聊的很愉快，穿制服的家伙对于历史总有很棒的见解。而在这之前，Tony从不觉得自己是个喜欢陈旧故事的人。只是，唯一的遗憾是，多谢那个突然出现的保安，他们不得不匆忙告别。离开之后Tony才想起，他还不知道对方叫什么名字。

第二天下午，Pepper是阴着脸杀进Tony工作间的，她把一份报纸丢在桌上，抱着胳膊瞪起眼睛。而心情很好的Stark先生原本还想向他的贴心前助理炫耀一下昨晚的奇妙经历。

“解释。”Pepper懒得多说一个字。

识趣的超级英雄乖乖捡起报纸，嫌弃地看着这份早该被淘汰的纸质印刷品，第一版上，是他和馆长在美国队长塑像前握手的照片。

“嘿，我没看到有什么——”在他说完之前，Pepper已经把那份可怜的报纸夺了过来，带着一种“我真的受够这份工作了”的气势，把某一页角落里的一张小照片推到了Tony眼前。

“为什么你的西装上衣会在美国队长的雕塑身上？试着想个好点的理由，因为我已经把这件事和昨晚你从派对上醉醺醺地溜走联系在一起了！”

当Tony终于看清了照片的时候，差点咬到自己的舌头。他昨晚穿的那件高档外套披在了美国对长塑像的肩头，看起来无比的滑稽。而在那荒唐照片的旁边，一行黑体字写着“美国队长雕塑遭人恶作剧”。

“Pepper，Pepper，听着，我可以解释。”Tony举起手，试着说服对方自己是无辜的，“这是个很长的故事……”

Dummy绕着他们转了第五个圈之后，Pepper深吸了一口气，她告诉自己要冷静，因为Tony Stark的生命安全关系着公司的股价。“所以你耽误了我宝贵的半个钟头只是想说你把外套借给了刚认识的小男友？”

“嘿，他不是小男友！而且他当时看起来不太好。想想看Pep，要是我的外套能帮助别人免受寒冷的困扰，这可是一件非常高尚的事。也许他只是顺手把它搭在了那儿，这没什么大不了的。”

“听着，Stark先生。”Pepper猛地站了起来，心里悼念着那永远失去了的半个钟头，“你现在应该庆幸那件外套在昨晚之前还没有上过镜头，如果有人把这件事跟你联系在一起，我发誓我会立刻把你丢出大楼，让门口那些记者瓜分你的尸体。”

“你不会这么残忍的，Pep。”Tony立刻摆出一副可怜相，对此他还是挺熟练的。

“Tony，”Pepper看着他的眼睛，“如果你需要心理医生的话……”

“好的好的，我会直接给你打电话。”Tony答应着，悄悄翻了个白眼。


	2. Chapter 2

比起那篇对他有威胁的报道，Tony现在更关心的是自己被遗弃的外套。怎么说呢，这让他感觉自己没有得到应得的重视。好吧好吧，那也不是重点。不管怎样，他现在有理由再去一次，顺便要个电话号码。

作为一个行动派，Tony这天晚上又一次溜进了博物馆。美国队长的蜡像依然不在，他撇撇嘴，觉得博物馆的家伙们对这位老人家的保护措施做得有点过头了。好身材的导游没像之前那样跟鸟类标本呆在一起，Tony皱着眉头站在一个展台旁边，盯着里面那只红嘴巴的水鸟标本，感觉说不出的诡异。

展区的空调系统还在兢兢业业地工作，Tony摸了摸后脖子，觉得手上凉凉的。他不认为自己昨天醉到了这种程度，因为这只水鸟显然就是昨晚冲他大叫的那一只，虽然它们长的都差不太多，但博物馆里也没有一整群水鸟不是吗。

Tony敲敲玻璃，想确认那只水鸟现在真的只是一具直挺挺的标本。

“嗨。”一个男人的声音突然出现，让Tony差点跳起来。

“呃，抱歉。”昨晚那个制服男拼命忍住笑，“我不是有意的。”他手上拿着Tony的那件西装，看上去心情不错，“我想你会回来拿这个。”

这个男人跟昨天一样完美，Tony却在对方递过衣服的时候后退了一步。有什么让他觉得不太对头，就像躲在视觉死角里的怪兽。

“我还以为弄丢了，幸好在失物招领处找到了。”男人看到Tony的举动突然尴尬了起来，笑容很快淡了下去。他把衣服放在Tony手边的展台上，自觉地闪开一段距离。

“很高兴今天还能看见你。”他拘谨地说。

Tony还在思考这两天晚上发生的种种怪事之间究竟有什么样的关系，他的目光在新朋友的脸和那件经典制服之间转来转去。在对方试图离开的时候，Tony反应敏捷地抓住了他的胳膊。

“等等，抱歉，我只是不习惯从别人手里接东西。”Tony不动声色地说，“能带我去看看美国队长吗？我挺好奇你们究竟把他藏在了哪儿。”

男人看着Tony紧抓着自己的那只手，叹了一口气，“好吧，如果你发誓不告诉别人。”

他沉默地领着Tony穿过死气沉沉的陈列厅，在展品们无声地注视下，再次回到了美国队长的展区。

“就……别叫出声好吗？”男人在展台的灯光下站好，给自己带上头盔。

Tony相信博物馆的展陈设计都是经过科学计算的，陈列色彩、展台高度、照明光线甚至每一个小标签都别有用心。所以当天真的观众走进展厅，总会轻而易举地被那些历史的碎片所打动。他们目光灼灼地盯着展品，好像真的窥到了什么历史真相，对自己根本是被心理作用所玩弄的事实毫无知觉。

他了解这些小骗局的原理，但在美国队长面前，理智根本无力战胜情感。

展台上的美国队长熠熠生辉，肩膀笔直站姿挺拔，如果不是他正神色复杂地看着自己，Tony一定会认为面前这个就是那个丢失了的队长塑像。所有的布置都只是为了突出他而存在的。Tony像他所鄙视的那些观众一样盯着这个“队长”，疑惑自己昨晚为什么忽略了他这么夺目的光彩。

而那些乱起八糟的逻辑又一起跳了出来，让Tony被自己的迟钝吓了一跳。“你是美国队长？还是你是一尊蜡像？我记得今天并没有喝酒……有人给我下了迷幻药吗？”

“塑像”从灯光下面走出来，飞快地摘掉头盔，毫不在意自己金色的短发因此被弄乱。“我猜我是他的蜡像，这个美国队长。”他敲了敲那个显示着这位英雄名字和生平的电子屏幕。

“好吧，”Tony抱起了胳膊，努力假装刚才自己没有露出过那种白痴表情，“那么摄像头在哪？”

“什么？”

“摄像头，其他的工作人员之类的。我猜这是个什么恶搞节目对吧，过会儿会有人从什么地方跳出来朝我喷彩色纸片。你知道吗帅哥，尽管我个人很愿意跟你们玩下去，但我的律师团队很可能会让你们破产，因为有些人可不想让我在公众面前看起来不聪明……”

男人的眉头皱得越来越紧，显然，Tony刚刚的那一段话他并没有完全弄懂。

“你不相信？”他问道。

“我看起来像那些拖着鼻涕要求合影的小鬼吗？”

男人把重心从一条腿换到了另一条，“你可以呆到天亮，”他说，“如果你想的话。”

Tony Stark是个大忙人，他有一整个公司要管理，还得抽时间来拯救世界。当然他不会为了了一个可笑的真人秀节目在博物馆里傻坐一个晚上。

“我好像把衣服落在什么地方了。”他最终说。

如果对方不是个骗子的话，Tony想，蜡像先生还算是个挺可爱的人。他给Tony看了自己藏在接待处抽屉里的一些素描，还好奇地问起关于全息恐龙模型的事。

你可真是个出色的演员，老兄。Tony并真的说出来，因为虽然蜡像先生什么也没说，但出于某种原因Tony认为他并不想让自己离开。

快要天亮的时候Tony已经在美国队长的展台前打起了瞌睡。等到被人拍醒之后他才发现那个非常舒适的枕头是蜡像先生的肩膀。

“但愿我没有流口水，”Tony揉了揉自己的脸，盖在身上的外套因此滑了下去，“那可是非常不错的制服。”

“你没有，”蜡像先生冲他笑笑，看起来忐忑不安，“如果你以后不想在到这儿来的话，我能理解。”他站了起来，回到那个小小的展台上，“真遗憾我还不知道你的名字。”

清晨的第一道阳光悄无声息地飘进了展厅，像一缕金色的雾。在Tony来得及说些什么之前，那个高大英俊穿着美国队长制服的男人，在他眼前变成了一尊蜡像。

“搞什么……”Tony慌忙扑了过去，但在他面前的无疑就只是一尊蜡像而已。造型逼真、做工精致，就像Tony第一次见到的时候一样。

也许我真的该看看心理医生了，Tony嘀咕着。第三次溜进了夜晚的博物馆，而那尊蜡像，或者说美国队长，显然很高兴见到他。

“你一定是我的幻觉。”Tony肯定地说。

而另一个男人只是对他微笑，说，“我还以为你不会来了。”

他们开始了第三次夜间荒唐之旅，依次拜访了猛犸象、一只很有名气的黑猩猩（Tony对此嗤之以鼻）和几个原始人头骨。Tony把一脑袋的问题抛给了他的新伙伴，而大多数时候对方都不能给他答案。

“我没被人下过咒，真的，我并不清楚这是怎么回事。”

“说起来很奇怪，他的记忆在我的脑子里，并不清晰，可我有时候认为我就是他，那个美国队长。我知道这听起来很滑稽，因为毕竟我只是个……只是个蜡像。”他不好意思地解释，“或者，我想我只是Steve而已。”

“这算是个正式的自我介绍吗？”Tony问，他花了整个晚上思考应该怎么向这位美国队长介绍自己，Howard的儿子？Stark工业的CEO，全球最富有的几个人之一？或者钢铁侠，最火辣的超级英雄？而现在，Steve给了他一个很棒的提示。他伸出手去，笑容闪亮，“Tony，只是Tony。”

如果Pepper知道Tony的新爱好是夜晚溜进博物馆跟一尊蜡像约会的话，她大概宁愿Tony像以前一样每天领不一样的女孩回家。因为比起对付没完没了的心理医生，早晨送姑娘们出门更像是一种休闲娱乐。而Tony Stark低调了很多的情感生活并没有引起媒体的过分关注，大部分人想当然地认为超级英雄的副业消耗了这位天才不少的时间和精力。对Tony来说，他只是又找到了工作间之外的第二个秘密基地，认识了一只叫“Stella”的水鸟、一只喜欢粘着Steve的僧帽猴还有一只笨拙的海龟。它们并不像Steve那样每晚都活过来，博物馆的神秘力量看起来并不是对所有成员均分这份恩惠，而Tony对此十分感激。

对他来说，Steve是个充满诱惑的巨大谜题，因此他偷偷找人分析过蜡像的成分，还在夜里带来了实验仪器。但数据仅仅告诉Tony，蜡像可以不科学地变成一个健康的男人。Steve任由他折腾，好奇地看他摆弄仪器，“我以为你是个商人？”

“嗯哼，”Tony一边对着数据皱眉头，一边说，“有时候也是个科学家，我忘了告诉你吗？”

“我想是，要不就是我在想你有多不可思议的时候漏掉了这句话。”

“我以为你才是不可思议的那个。”Tony回头看他，一点儿也不准备收回自己的结论。

就像Rhodey一样，Steve是个说一不二的老派士兵，当他认为Tony不应该每晚熬夜的时候，就绝不会放任这种事情继续发生。他提议Tony每周只来一次，其余时间遵循正常健康的作息。但Tony并没有因此妥协，因为一、他没有正常健康的作息时间，二、他非常善于讨价还价。最终Steve不得不同意两人每三天见面一次，并且在Tony的威胁下，藏了一个StarkPhone在储藏室的角落。

Tony希望Steve能在不舒服的时候打电话给他。对于一个蜡像来说，不舒服是个很奇怪的概念。但Tony知道Steve有时感觉不太好，他会冷到牙齿打颤，并且依旧坚持着不在Tony面前把自己缩成一团。就像他们第一次见面的时候那样。而外套似乎并不起作用。Tony会假装靠近他是一件再自然不过的事情，然后把手放在他的后背上。当他这样做的时候，Steve会转过头来对他微笑，就像他做了天底下最贴心的事情一样。

他们有时会讨论严肃的事情，像是战争、饥荒、邪恶的新政策、或者是Tony的反应堆，偶尔，只是偶尔，会提起美国队长。

“你觉得他还活着吗？”Tony试着用轻松的语调问。

“你们还在找他吗？”Steve反问道。

“一直没有停过。”Tony诚实地回答。

“他还活着，”Steve肯定地说。他的眼睛看着别处，不知道在想些什么。

Tony有时候会害怕Steve静止不动的样子，因为那太接近他白天的形态，会让Tony忍不住想要去抓住他，直到摇晃出一个笑容为止。

“只要这个世界还需要，他就会继续战斗。”Steve小声说，就像在自言自语。

独立纪念日的时候Tony把Steve“偷”了出来，他准备了一辆亲手改造过的哈雷摩托作为礼物，看起来跟展厅的那个一模一样。Steve小心地把手放在车座上，用一种着迷的眼光看着这台崭新的“老朋友”，简直说不出一句完整的道谢的话。

Steve还穿着他的制服，当他骑着摩托穿过街道的时候，那些决心庆祝到很晚的人们朝他大叫着敬礼。Steve帅气地朝他们回礼，然后加速穿过人群。他的笑声很响亮，Tony知道这些因为当Steve这么做的时候他就坐在他的后面，双手放在他的腰上。

这跟Tony以前做的疯狂事相比简直不值一提，但是他以前做过的事情中没有哪一件能让他如此快乐。他一丁点也不在乎自己会不会被人拍下来登在第二天的报纸上，因为比起现在，所有的事情都不重要。

当他们最终把车停在中央公园的时候，Tony几乎认为笑容已经僵在了他的脸上。

有人在放焰火，既不密集又不壮观。只有细瘦的光柱冲上天空，然后落下零星的光点。他们靠在车上聊天，说的都是些没有营养的内容，并且因为莫名其妙的原因笑个不停。Steve的脸在发光，当Tony意识到这点的时候他们已经在接吻了，自然得就像月光、雨水和潮汐。

“你尝起来跟我想的不一样，星条旗先生。”当他们最终分开时，Tony气喘吁吁地说，“你尝起来像咖啡和新鲜的橙汁。”

“我以为那是你。”Steve大笑。


	3. Chapter 3

Tony的地下友谊开始演变为某种更加其妙的关系。而Steve开始习惯Tony打乱他们的时间表，几天之后带着一些新的伤口出现。

“我们得谈谈。”Tony说，他看起来比平时苍白，笑容浮在脸上。

“是的，我们需要谈谈。”Steve叹了口气，“我学着用手机上网，我知道你不只是商人和科学家——”

“Steve，”Tony打断了他，“不是关于我的。”他深吸一口气，强迫自己继续说下去，“他们找到了美国队长，在阿拉斯加。他还活着，神盾的人想要试着唤醒他。我想我们得做点什么，如果……如果……”

“如果这个过程对我有什么影响。”Steve帮他把话说完。

他们各自思考着，沉默的空气把两个人裹在其中。Steve不知道会发生什么事，Tony也是同样。一直以来，Steve认为自己只是美国队长留下的一个影子，一个精神的碎片，一个游荡在现代社会的不完整的灵魂，直到他从Tony那里找到了自己其他的部分。而现在，他可能回到原来的那具身体当中去，再一次成为美国队长的一部分，或者，他的猜想都是错误的。他只是一个拙劣的仿制品，永远只能作为陈列品当中的怪胎存在。

他不知道哪个结果更糟，但在内心深处，也许Steve早就意识到事情不会一直像现在这样。

“听起来是个好消息。”Steve试着让自己的语气更加轻松，“我开始厌倦了只在夜晚活动，却又不被别的吸血鬼认可。”

“至少你挺符合他们的审美。”Tony在Steve的身边坐下来，和他肩膀相碰，“见鬼，真希望我知道该怎么做。”

“你不能总是破坏惊喜。”Steve对他微笑，“我以为你喜欢和美国队长约会。”

“仅限于他是你的时候。”

“往好的方面想，如果他不是我，至少你还有个活着的蜡像。”Steve轻轻碰看一下Tony的胳膊，感觉到对方靠得更近了一点。

“听起来似乎有点道理，如果是那样，我要把这件博物馆买下来，而你就是我的私人收藏。或者经济一点，我只把美国队长的蜡像买下来，摆在我的卧室。”

他们假装事情会变好，因为这是目前唯一能做的事。Tony磨蹭着不肯告别，直到窗外的天空亮了起来。

“明天见，Tony。”Steve最后一次吻了他，回到自己的位置，“还有——”

Tony没能知道Steve还想说点什么，因为阳光毫不留情地闯了进来。这辈子第一次，Tony如此的痛恨太阳。

而这天晚上，美国队长的蜡像没有再醒过来。

Steve Rogers艰难地睁开眼睛，房间里太吵太亮，他看到的一切都带着一种炫目的白色光圈。有人从房间另一头朝他跑过来，看起来熟悉极了。他想向那个人的方向伸出手去，但不确定自己是不是真的做到了，因为紧接着，他又一次陷入了昏睡当中。

Steve并不记得刚醒来时的这段小插曲。因为他当时神志不清，而在漫长的恢复过程之后，又有太多复杂的问题要面对。纽约的街头跟他记忆当中已经大不相同，当他的靴子踏过地面，总会忍不住想自己是不是曾经来到过这个地方。

他认识的人大都不在了，新世界的一切压得他喘不过气。当他把那个自己被陈列在展览馆中的梦讲给神盾的心理医生听时，得到的只是更多纾解压力的建议。

而对尚未找到自己定位的Steve来说，认识新的伙伴并不是件容易的事。也许，内心里他并没有做好准备，但这并不足以解释他跟Tony Stark的恶劣关系。事实上，Steve跟大多数人相处的不错，也许并没有到一起喝酒谈心的地步，但对他来说，是个不错的开始。小Stark是个例外，他是Steve醒来之后最早认识的几个人之一，不幸的是，从第一次见面开始，他们就给对方留下了不太好的印象。

Tony Stark毫不掩饰地盯着他看，看起来不安到了神经质的地步，而当时Steve并没有意识到他的表现有多么反常。Stark显然不想先开口跟他打招呼，这让Steve开始觉得对方有些傲慢。他向这位故人之子点点头，开口称呼他为“Stark先生”，并礼貌地伸出右手，丝毫不认为自己的表现有什么不对的地方，但对方却因为他的动作僵住了。几句逻辑凌乱的客套之后，这位传说中的公众明星飞快地离开了那间会客室。

然后事情越来越糟。

在Tony看起来明显不愿意主动跟自己说话的情况下，Steve只能通过各种媒体资料来了解这位新同事，糟糕的是，有些东西在他的脑子里留下了痕迹。Stark或许是一位了不起的科学家和超级英雄，但他的生活方式与Steve所认可的那种相去太远。Steve试着不去评价别人，但显然，他们很难成为朋友。

Stark不喜欢自己。在不可避免的工作接触中，Steve得出了结论。这个人可以滔滔不绝，但他从不愿意直视自己的眼睛。Steve甚至觉得，当他看自己的时候，像是在看其他的什么人。这让Steve恼火，就像有什么炙热的东西始终在脑后灼烧。

他不喜欢Stark的态度，他想要别的什么。

更让Steve不舒服的是，他似乎总是遇见Stark。就好像他在向Stark靠拢，因为某种奇怪的应激反应。他会走进Stark所在的实验室，在开会的时候坐在他的对面，甚至说完话会下意识地往那个方向看一眼，而这一切都怪异到难以置信的程度。

而Steve讨厌自己的行为不受控制。

“脱了这身盔甲，你又是什么？”Steve冷笑。积累起来的矛盾最终促成了神盾母舰上的爆发。

“天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善家。”Stark的反驳几乎立刻就到了。他毫不示弱地回瞪着美国队长，几乎露出面具下的真实表情。

有那么一瞬间，Steve听到脑子里有个小声音说：“Tony，只是Tony。”

爆炸发生的时候他下意识地扑向了Tony，随后跟着他跑了出去。当时的情况并不容许Steve想些别的。当然，这一次正义的一方像以往一样取得了最终胜利。Tony请所有人去吃了阿拉伯烤肉，他们都精疲力尽，几乎在晚餐的过程中睡过去

这天晚上的纽约街头异常的安静。当和平安全的假象被撕破，人们总是需要一段时间去接受、思考和舔舐伤口。Tony为复仇者们安排了住处，让每个人都能真正的休息一晚，甚至包括这场灾难的始作俑者。

Steve注意到Tony溜出去的时候其他人已经睡了。他犹豫了一下，跟在Tony身后出了门。

路面上残留着白天战斗留下的残骸，Tony走得不快，跳过一些大块混凝土的时候显得不是那么利落。也许他受了伤，Steve想，或者仅仅是因为太累了。他想起钢铁侠从天空坠落的那一幕，胸口发紧。那场景仍然会让他疼痛，出于他自己都不明白的原因。在这位对他从不友好的战友一动不动地躺在那时，Steve第一次感受到这种前所未有的疼痛，像是有什么撕裂了他，夺走了他身体里至关重要的一部分。

超级士兵同样会疲惫，但Steve却没办法让他的头脑休息。他执着地跟着Tony，好像这样能让他获得平静一样。

他那位古怪的队友最终的目的地是一件博物馆，门口的雕像已经被削成了两半，什么东西倒在了门口，碎石覆盖了整个台阶。Tony轻车熟路地走了进去，保安今晚的缺勤不管从什么角度都是可以被原谅的。

Steve怔了怔，这地方让他觉得熟悉。空气的味道、栏杆的形状甚至街对面的公园的样子都散发着熟悉的气息。有些残影在Steve眼前飞过，造成了短暂的眩晕，Steve摇了摇头，试图摆脱这种不适。然后，他犹豫了一下，走了进去。

博物馆里漆黑一片，奇怪的是，Steve并不需要向导，他的双脚自然地把他领到了正确的地方。那儿有一小片摇晃的亮光，Tony正拿着手电筒从头到脚地检查一尊真人大小的塑像，看起来像是蜡做的，身上的制服很眼熟。

那是……那是一尊美国队长的蜡像。Steve吃了一惊，下意识地往后退，因为撞破了别人的秘密而满心歉意。他有很多疑问，但这不能阻止他因为自己不光彩的行为而羞愧。他的心跳加快了，就像预感到有什么事情将要发生。无数个展厅的影像在他脑内悄然展开，而Tony Stark总是在这些影像当中，看起来轻松快乐，不像Steve所见过的任何时候。

Tony并没有发现还有其他人躲在这里，他自顾自地检查着那个比他还要高的蜡像，小心翼翼地吹掉上面的尘土。“我还以为你会被掉下来的天花板砸在下面，”Tony轻声说，口气就像面对一个老朋友，“看起来你的运气不错，大兵。”

几分钟后他完成了最后的检查，站在蜡像的面前吹了一声口哨，似乎对自己看到的非常满意。在摇晃的灯光里，Steve看到Tony在美国队长的展台对面坐了下来。

手电筒的灯光熄灭了，只剩Tony胸口处一点莹莹的蓝光，在他的单薄的衣服下面若隐若现。

周围很安静，Steve下意识地屏住了呼吸。

“糟糕的一天，”Tony说，声音疲惫，完全不像平时的他，“但我又一次拯救了世界，是啊，简直太棒了。复仇者也没有想象中那么糟，事实上我们有很多相同之处，比如都是怪胎什么的。”他停顿了一下，接着说下去，“还有美国队长……”

Steve听得出Tony在犹豫，好像“美国队长”这个单词是个禁忌。他甚至能想象到Tony在说起他的时候皱着眉头的样子，这让他的胃缩成了一团。

“我想我不应该这么对待他，这对他并不公平。”Tony低沉的嗓音在安静的展厅里回荡，“我一直避免提起这个，但我总是忍不住想，他把你从我这里抢走了，什么都没留下。”他斟酌着词句，“我猜我只是不能接受。”

“他跟你并没有那么多的不一样，只是背了太多的东西。有时候我觉得他快被压垮了，所以你看，我决定原谅他了，尽管他自大、傲慢又过时，说话老气横秋还总是在我眼前晃来晃去……”

Tony的声音像梦一样飘过来，Steve有点恍惚，好像自己正站在他的对面，居高临下地看着他。更多的影子飘了过来，毫不留情地在他脑子里冲撞。有些原本不应该存在的记忆从模糊到清晰，他记起了一些小的东西、简单的感觉：寒冷，快乐，一件衣服，一个拥抱，一个吻……Steve的太阳穴跳动着，他蹲下身，感觉地面在他眼前倾斜，扭曲，又向那尊蜡像的方向延伸——Tony坐在那儿，闭着眼睛，看起来快要睡着了。

“他，或者说，你。”困倦让Tony的口音含糊不清，但他的话依旧敲击着Steve的神经，“我知道你们是同一个人，美国队长，Steve Rogers……”

一段很长的停顿。

“我想你了。”Tony轻声说。

Steve花了很长时间才让自己站起来朝那一团蓝光走去。Tony睡着了，呼吸平稳，眉头紧皱。Steve忍不住想他的姿势有多不舒服，也许醒来之后会腰酸背痛。他把外套脱了下来，盖在了缩成一团的Tony身上，然后在他身边安静地坐了下来。

“Steve？”Tony问，他没有睁开眼睛，只是朝着热源的方向凑了过来，脑袋枕在了Steve的肩膀上，就像他们刚认识的时候那样。

“抱歉，我迟到了。”Steve说，他把胳膊伸了过去，让Tony能更舒服地倚在自己身上。有什么温暖的东西充满了他的心脏，那种沉甸甸的满足感让他几乎想要叹息流泪。

有那么一会儿，Steve认为Tony并没有真的醒过来。直到Tony在他的颈窝里轻轻地吸气，抓着他衣服的力道大得不能不引起注意。

“嗨。”他小声打招呼，脸颊贴着对方深色的卷发。

“你迟到了。”Tony的声音闷闷的，仍旧紧紧抓着他，好像生怕这只是一个梦。

“那天早晨，你想跟我说什么来着？”Tony问。

“只是想告诉你，把蜡像买回家去不是个好主意。”Steve亲了亲Tony的头顶，嘴角弯上去，最后一块拼图回到了原来的地方，Steve Rogers终于完整起来，“还有，我爱你。”


End file.
